THE MURDERED, THE MURDERER, AND THE VICTIMS: PART 2
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: More murders are happening again, but whose behind them this time? Only one way to find out, read it.
1. A MURDERER LURKS IN THE SHADOWS

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

THE MURDERED, THE MURDERERS, AND THE VICTIMS: PART 2

CHAPTER 1: A MURDERER LURKS IN THE SHADOWS

It was a dark and stormy night in the Mushroom Kingdom; a mysterious figure continued to lurk in the dark. A resident saw this figure and noticed it had a human female form. The Toad trembled with fear and darted inside the house. The mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows, wearing a shirt and a pair of pants with a mask made up of dark purple fabric. The figure ducked back into the shadows and pulled out a knife when she heard footsteps coming her way. As soon as the footsteps neared closer, the female figure took the knife and drove it in the stomach of whoever was there. The female figure pulled the knife out and took off for Forever Forest.

* * *

The next morning over at Misty's, Saphire woke up with Dylan sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Dylan, Saphire, breakfast!" Misty called from the kitchen.

"I'm too tired." The young princess mumbled.

"I'll carry you if you want." The blonde haired boy offered, walking around to the other side of the bed.

Saphire kicked the covers off and fixed her nightgown. Dylan scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the kitchen and sat her down on the chair. Misty placed a bowl of cereal in front of the both of them and sat down at the table. As they were eating, Saphire stopped and looked at her mother.

"Mommy, where do babies really come from?" She asked.

Hearing this caused Misty to nearly choke and Dylan to spit out the milk.

"I thought I avoided this conversation a while longer…" The twenty-eight year old woman sighed as she sat her spoon down.

The blonde haired boy began to blush as he looked away from both of them. Misty looked at him and so did Saphire.

"Why are you blushing?" Misty asked skeptically.

"I know where they come from and I know about the birds and the bees." He explained, looking down at the tiled floor. "My mom told me all about it when I was eight."

"Tell me where babies come from!" Saphire demanded them.

Just as Misty was about to say something, something important interrupted her.

"_We interrupt this broadcast for the Mushroom World. Later last night there was a murder in Toad Town and no one knows who done it. We have Princess Peach out here with Mario__.__" The News Reporter spoke._

"_I do not know who is behind it, but I can honestly say it is not Melissa Low." Peach assured. _

"_Anything else you may want to add?" The reporter asked._

"_Travel in groups, don't accept anything edible from anyone unless it's from the stores." Peach added. "I also want to say to the female Toad's family that I am sorry for their loss."_

"_This concludes the news." The reporter replied._

The TV changed back to what it was originally playing and Saphire looked at her mother wide-eyed and full of fear.

"Saphire? Saphire, snap out of it." The blonde haired boy ordered as he shook her shoulder.

Misty got up from the table and picked her child up. "Saphire, I'll protect you."

"I will as well." The blonde haired boy added.

"Dylan, please don't let her out of your sight." Misty begged, taking her back to her own room.

"I won't and I'll watch after you too." He assured her as he got up from the table and followed after them.

* * *

Down at the Moonlight Valley golf course, Azalea, Tiny, and Plum stood there waiting for Rose to swing.

"Mommy, will you help me?" The orange haired child asked.

The twenty-year-old golfer walked over to her and Tiny's three-year-old daughter. Azalea bent over and helped Rose hit the ball, making it go into the hole.

"Yay, I did it!" Rose jumped up and down in her orange and white golf clothes.

"Azalea, will you go with me to the bathroom?" Plum asked.

"Sure, I'll wait outside for you." She replied. "We'll be back."

Azalea and Plum walked off behind the trees to the bathroom. While Plum went inside the bathroom, Azalea stood outside.

"I'm glad I get to spend time with my little girl and husband." She thought to herself, leaning against the wall. "Not every mother gets to see or spend time with her child."

While the twenty-year-old golfer stood there against the wall, she didn't realize she had let her guard down. Out of nowhere a female figure walked up to her from the side, Azalea turned her head and screamed when the knife was forced into her right side of her chest.

"AZALEA!" Plum screamed, running out of the bathroom.

The female figure disappeared into the bushes and Plum screamed louder.

* * *

Not too far from the Moonlight Valley golf course was, Gene and Grace sitting on a blanket. The couple sat there watching their twins, Felix and Faith play. (Felix is slightly taller than his twin; his eyes are blue just like his dad's. Faith on the other hand had violet eyes just like her mother's. One thing is certain though, their hair is a mixture of both parents. Felix has his father's eye shape and Faith has her mother's eye shape.)

"I've thought about going back to Germany to visit my father and I would like to know if you would go with me and the twins?" She asked, watching the children play.

"The Gene has accepted your offer." He replied, taking her by the hand and kissing it.

"I'll be right back." She told him as he stood up. "Gonna call my dad."

Grace got up and fixed her blue mini-dress and then fixed the blue collar. She flipped her hair and walked away. Before she could get inside the pay phone, the female figure grabbed her from behind and Gene saw.

"GENE!" She shrieked, alerting both her kids.

"MOMMY!" The twins cried in horror.

Before Gene could reach his wife, Grace, the female figure whipped out her knife and slit her throat. Blood poured and the mysterious woman dropped her and ran.

* * *

NOTE: Apologizing for the suckiness of chapter one. I will ty harder to make it better.


	2. ALRIGHT AND ALIVE

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 1) (I meant to have that as a 1 the first time.)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

THE MURDERED, THE MURDERERS, AND THE VICTIMS: PART 2

CHAPTER 2: ALRIGHT AND ALIVE

Back at Misty's house, Saphire sat in her room on her bed and Dylan sat next to her.

"Saphire, do you want to go watch cartoons in the living room?" He asked her as he held her hand.

"I guess." The little princess sighed, sliding off the bed.

The blonde haired boy escorted her out of her room and into the family room.

"Hey Sweetie, are you alright?" Misty asked, looking over her shoulder from the couch.

Saphire shrugged and flopped down on the couch next to her mother. Dylan sat down next to his friend and Misty turned the channel to cartoons.

_Straw-ba-ba-ba-berry, _

_Straw-ba-ba-ba-berry, _

_Straw-ba-ba-ba-berry Shortcake _

_I know a girl _

_And there is no one sweeter _

_She's got that special touch _

_Best friend in the world _

_And when you get to meet her _

_You'll love her berry much _

_She's doin' fine _

_Growin' better all the time _

_She's cool _

_She's fun _

_She'll lead the way _

_Straw-ba-ba-ba-berry Shortcake _

_That girl's so sweet _

_Just like her name _

_Straw-ba-ba-ba-berry, Strawberry Shortcake _

_She's so ve-ve-very extraordi-di-nary _

_She's Strawberry Shortcake _

_That girl's so sweet _

_Just like her name _

_Straw-ba-ba-berry, Strawberry Shortcake._

"I'll be right back." Dylan told them, getting up.

The blonde haired boy walked away from the living room and headed over to the fridge. While Saphire and Misty were watching cartoons, another news report interrupted.

_"We interrupt this program for a disturbing broadcast. There's been an attack over at the Moonlight Valley golf course. Her friend tried to stop the bleeding as much as possible and her husband alerted the paramedics. They just released the name of the victim and if I heard right her name is Azalea. Her husband Tiny had to keep their daughter Rose from seeing the bloody mess and the hospital just informed us that the twenty-year-old is alright and alive. Then not so far away was another attack on a twenty-one year-old red head. Grace Yuss was attacked in front of her husband and her twins. She's at the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital where Azalea is at. Her throat was slit and she's in terrible condition. We will keep their conditions updated and this concludes this broadcast for now."_

"Azalea…Grace…" Saphire sniffled. "They're my friends and they're hurt!"

"They will be okay." Misty assured her daughter.

"NO!" The eight-year-old princess cried. "They are hurt because of me and I know it!"

Dylan walked back over to the couch and sat back down on.

"It's not your fault." He told her. "The murderer is a psychopath."

"Are you sure it's not my fault?" Saphire asked, wiping her eyes. "People I care about are getting hurt."

"It'll be alright, I will protect you." Dylan assured as he hugged her.

"What about them?" Saphire asked.

"They can't all be protected, Sweetie." Misty told her. "All you can do is pray, that they'll be okay."

"Alright mommy." The little princess sighed.

* * *

Somewhere in Forever Forest, Neil, Ella, and their young daughter, Elle were lost. The three of them wandered down each trail.

"Neil we're lost, just admit it." Ella huffed, holding Elle's hand as they walked.

"We aren't lost; we just don't know where we are at the moment." Neil sighed.

"We'll I heard if you want out of here, just take the wrong trail and you end up back at the beginning of the trail." The girl told him.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Fine, I'm going my own way and I'm taking our child." Ella sighed as she picked up Elle.

Neil walked down another trail leaving Ella and Elle unprotected. As the girl walked with her child on her side, a mysterious female figure jumped out from behind a tree and attacked her. Ella managed to get the figure in purple off her and she took off running with her child. The female figure chased after her and whipped out her knife. The girl looked over her shoulder and the figure grabbed her by the shirt. Ella wasn't going to let neither herself nor her little girl be murdered, so turned around with her child and kicked the woman in the shin. When that didn't do much, she punched her in the face with her free hand and knocked the knife out of her hand. That took her down and Ella took off running out of there with Elle.

* * *

NOTE: Apologizing for the suckiness of chapter two. I will ty harder to make it better. Hope nobody thought I was going to kill off some Mario Characters.


	3. BREAKOUT

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 1) (I meant to have that as a 1 the first time.)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

THE MURDERED, THE MURDERERS, AND THE VICTIMS: PART 2

CHAPTER 3: BREAKOUT

Misty continued to sit on the couch at her house. Dylan and Saphire were in her room playing with her toys. The twenty-eight-year-old mother started feeling too comfy and she drifted off into a deep sleep. Back in Saphire's room, the little princess sighed out of boredom.

"I want to go outside." She sighed.

"No, I'm not going to let you get yourself killed." The blonde haired boy replied, picking up the Legos.

"Why not?" The eight-year-old princess asked. "Use me as bait."

"I refuse to put you in danger, Saphire." He huffed, pushing the Lego box under the bed.

"Please!" She begged as she flopped down on her bed. "I want the murderer to be caught."

"I said no!" Dylan exclaimed as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I could never put you in danger on purpose."

Saphire wrapped her arms around him and started to cry her heart out.

"Saphire…" Dylan sighed as he hugged her.

"I'm scared that you won't be around when and if that murderer shows up!" She cried, burying her face into his shirt.

"But you just wanted me to use you as bait." He replied confused.

"That's 'cause I knew you would be there to take the murderer down." The eight-year-old princess sobbed.

"No matter what, I am going to take the murderer down." Dylan assured her. "I'm going to protect you and your mom if it's the last thing I do."

Saphire looked up at him and he wiped her eyes.

"Just lie down and take you a nap." The blonde haired boy told her. "I'll stay up and make sure no one hurts you or your mom."

The eight-year-old princess nodded and lay down in her bed and hugged Mr. Bunny. The eleven-year-old boy took her cyan blue blanket and covered her up and she went to sleep.

* * *

Down at the Mushroom Kingdom's prison, Melissa sat on her bed contending, even though she has only been there for a couple days. She was furious; she couldn't understand how a mere child such as Saphire could have beaten her. She took out a new piece of chalk and got up off the bed. The vile woman began to draw a picture of the little princess being murdered by her cold-blooded hands. While the evil woman was drawing herself murdering the child, the alarms are set off and she stops. As soon as she turned around, some of the wall blew up and disintegrated and a mysterious female figure dressed in purple walked in. When the smoke from the wreckage cleared, the female figure handed her, her black outfit. The female figure removed her purple mask and smiled evilly.

"Mom, you ready to eliminate that child and her mother?" The female figure asked, handing her a knife.

"Yes I am Mandy." Melissa replied, pulling the mask over her face.

"Then let's go obliterate them!" Mandy cackled as she turned around.

Just as they exited, several Toad officers had them surrounded.

"Put your hands in the air!" One of the officers bellowed, holding a Snifit with both hands.

Mandy and Melissa smiled deviously and whipped out their knives. They ignored the police Toad's orders and moved forward.

"Fire!" The police Toad ordered, holding up the Snifit.

Every police Toad held their Snifits up and they began shooting fire from their nozzles. When they stopped, both, mother and daughter were gone.

"Where did they go?" The red police Toad asked as he sat down his Snifit.

"I don't know, but we better hurry and look for them." The leader of the police Toads fussed. "Let's get moving!"

All the police Toads left the area with the Snifits and the leader of the police force just sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Several miles from the Mushroom Kingdom Police Department and prison, walked Mandy and Melissa.

"Non-flammable outfits are great." The daughter in purple commented.

"Yes they are." The evil woman replied as she walked. "I'm glad I can count on you, unlike that betrayer of a daughter I have."

"She's just like mine and hers dad." Mandy told her, gripping the sharp knife.

Melissa nodded.

"What do you say we attack a couple more residents before getting Princess Saphire and Queen Misty?" The daughter asked, smiling evilly.

"Let's do it!" The evil woman smiled deviously.

* * *

Back at Misty's house, Dylan sat on the couch where Misty was sleeping. He sat there watching the news channel for any updates for Azalea and Grace, but what he got was Ella.

_"The mysterious female figure attacked me and my baby while we were walking. It was terrifying because I didn't know if I was going to be the next victim." Ella spoke into microphone as she held Elle._

_"Did you get a look at your attacker?" The reporter asked skeptically._

_"All I could see if what looked like purple. After all I was in Forever Forest with Neil." She explained as her husband stood behind her._

_The news reporter pulled the microphone away from Ella's mouth and turned around to face the camera._

_"We have just received an update about Azalea and Grace's conditions; it looks like they are doing much, much better." The reporter informed. "That concludes this broadcast for now."_

"Saphire will be glad to hear that they are doing alright." He thought to himself as he got up to go check on his friend.

The blonde haired boy walked back to her room and saw she was still a fast asleep, so he walked back to the living room and sat down.

* * *

NOTE: Is anyone shocked yet?


	4. A TEAR IS SHED

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 1) (I meant to have that as a 1 the first time.)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

THE MURDERED, THE MURDERERS, AND THE VICTIMS: PART 2

CHAPTER 4: A TEAR IS SHED

Over by the woods at the abandoned tennis court a couple miles from Toad Town, were a guy and three girls.

"Who wants to serve first?" Sean asked, standing next to Sammi.

"You can serve first, Kate." Sammi told her as she tossed the ball to her.

"Alright, but I'm not showing any mercy!" Kate laughed as she ran to the other side of the court with Nina.

"Don't worry, neither are we!" Sammi exclaimed as she and Sean ran to their side of the court.

Kate and the others got in position and she served the ball to Sammi. The green haired girl swung the tennis racket, returning the ball. Nina performed a backhand swing and the other team didn't get to the ball in time, thus giving the other team fifteen love.

"The game isn't over yet!" Sammi yelled from the other side with a grin.

Sean threw the ball back to Kate and they got in position. Kate served the ball to Sean and he rallied it back. Nina took a swing at it and missed, leaving her partner to rally it back. When Kate rallied the ball back over the net, Sammi rallied the ball over the net and into the bushes and out of bounds.

"I'll get it!" Nina exclaimed, running past Kate.

Little did Nina know that the murderers were hiding over behind the trees in the bushes. When she got over there both murderers jumped out from behind the tree. The others saw this and ran towards Nina.

"Nina, look out!" Kate exclaimed.

As soon as Nina turned around, she screamed in terror. The others ran as fast as they could, but it was too late. One of the murderers stuck their knife girl's in the shoulder and the stood there laughing. Kate and the others got over there and the female figure pulled her knife from her. The other female figure in black stood in front of her daughter and swung her knife at the others. That didn't stop Kate; she took her tennis racket and hit her with it. Sean and Sammi swung their rackets at the female figure in purple.

"Let's go mom!" The female figure shouted at her mom.

The female figure in black stopped and her daughter grabbed her by the hand and they ran.

"Nina, hang in there." Sammi told her as she watched Kate pick her up gently.

"We need to hurry and get her to the hospital." Sean sighed as he listened to Nina cry.

Kate began walking and the others followed behind her.

* * *

Back at Misty's house, Misty had just woke up and Dylan was sitting there watching Reba.

_My roots are planted in the past,_

_Though my life is changing fast,_

_Who I am is who I wanna be._

_A single mom, who works too hard,_

_Who loves her kids and never stops._

_With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter._

_I'm a survivor._

The blonde haired mother looked over at him and he looked at her.

"You like Reba?" Misty asked in shock.

"It's a good show." He replied.

"It really is." She smiled. "Say can you go wake Saphire?"

"Yes." The blonde haired boy answered as he got up from the couch.

Misty stood up and walked over to the kitchen and Dylan followed and walked past her. In Saphire's room, the child lay asleep. The blonde haired boy walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder.

"Saphire, wake up." He sighed, shaking her shoulder.

The eight-year-old princess opened her eyes and rubbed them. She sat up and whimpered and he hugged her.

Back in the kitchen, Misty stood there looking in the fridge. While she was doing that, she didn't hear the front door unlock. Then the kitchen door unlocked and she closed the fridge door. The blonde haired mother stood there in fear and when she tried to scream, no sound would come out. The door opened up and the figure in black pulled off her mask. When Misty saw who it was, she tried to run. Melissa grabbed her and held a knife up to her throat.

"DYLAN!" Misty managed to scream.

The blonde haired boy ran out of Saphire's room and saw Melissa pulling Misty out of the kitchen's back door. Dylan ran outside after them and the front door swung open. Mandy pulled off her mask and headed straight for the child's bedroom. As soon as Saphire walked out of her bedroom, Mandy snatched her up and put a knife to her throat.

"DYLAAAN!" Saphire cried out of terror.

The blonde haired boy ran back inside and Melissa followed behind with the knife pressed against Misty's throat.

"Let her go!" The blonde haired boy growled angrily. "And let Misty go too!"

"We aren't letting them go!" Melissa shouted at him, pressing the knife harder against Misty's throat.

"Please don't hurt them…" He pleaded.

"Stop it!" The eight-year-old princess cried as the woman in purple squeezed her tightly.

"Stop hurting her!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed.

"Why?" Mandy laughed, squeezing her again.

"I don't want to lose her…" The blonde haired boy replied, almost in a whisper.

"Dylan, get the power up under the sink!" Misty exclaimed.

"Don't even think about it." The evil lady snapped. "Do it and they get their throats slashed."

"Do it Dylan!" Saphire cried as Mandy made a little cut on her throat.

The eleven-year-old boy hit the distress button on his watch, sending a distress call to Luigi.

"I mean it, you get that power up and I'll slice the child open!" The evil lady fussed.

Dylan looked at Misty and then at Saphire. The bad guys smirked and he shed a tear.

"Told you loving her would be your greatest weakness." Melissa laughed.

The blonde haired boy clenched up his fist and darted for the cabinet under the kitchen sink. He opened the door and grabbed the starman.

"I warned you!" The evil woman bellowed.

Melissa slit Misty's throat and dropped her on the floor. Mandy did the same to Saphire and dropped her. Lucky for both of the girls, the bad guys didn't cut them deep enough for them to bleed fast. Dylan stood up with the starman and smirked.

"Starman, star bright, give me pasta power, give me pasta might!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, powering up.

Melissa and Mandy backed away and Dylan grabbed the woman in black and flipped her over onto her daughter.

"Let's get out of here!" Mandy exclaimed, pushing her mother off her.

Both murderers got up and ran for the door.

"We'll be back!" Melissa exclaimed angrily. "We'll get them eventually!"

Both vile women ran when he started running at them. As soon as they took off, he powered down and hit the dial button on his watch.

**"Dylan, what's wrong?" Luigi asked in concern.**

"Misty and Saphire need help!" He exclaimed.

**"I'm on my way." The green clad plumber replied.**

Dylan hung up and ran to Saphire's side and pulled her next to her mother. He looked at Misty and she sat up slowly, holding her throat.

"Dylan, get me gauze and tape." The blonde haired mother instructed.

Dylan got up and ran into the bathroom and got the stuff she asked for and hurried back out. When he got down on his knees, she moved her hands and he started wrapping her neck. Misty winced in pain and she cried silently. When he was finished, he rushed to his best friend's side.

"Saphire, look at me." He ordered her, rubbing her head.

The little princess opened her eyes as tears ran down both sides of her head.

"Don't let me die." Saphire begged in agonizing pain.

The blonde haired boy leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I won't."

* * *

NOTE: Hope this was a good chapter. Sean and Sammi are tennis players from MArio Tennis Game Boy Color. Kate and Nina are also from the Game Boy Color Mario Tennis as well.


	5. IT'S OKAY

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 1) (I meant to have that as a 1 the first time.)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

THE MURDERED, THE MURDERERS, AND THE VICTIMS: PART 2

CHAPTER 5: IT'S OKAY

Even though Misty was hurting, she got up and walked over to the couch and turned the news on. Dylan on the other hand was scared for Saphire as he wrapped her neck in gauze.

_"Another attack on a girl has been reported; Kate and a couple others brought Nina in. She's in critical condition after being stabbed in the shoulder. Police know who done it and have made a conclusion about why they did. The one thing all the victims (except the first one) have in common is that they all know Princess Saphire Diamond-Sarasa. Yes, that's right, the first cousin of Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. Anyways, this concludes this lousy broadcast and we will let you know when the murderers, Melissa and Mandy are caught."_

"Dylan, I don't feel good." Misty told him weakly.

The blonde haired boy picked up his friend and carried her over to the couch. He laid her down and looked at the blonde haired mother's neck.

"Holy mushroom soup!" He exclaimed. "I'll be back!"

The eleven-year-old boy ran to the bathroom and grabbed more gauze and a dark towel. He rushed back out to the living room and took the gauze off the twenty-eight-year-old. Blood was still slightly oozing out and blotted the wound and rewrapped her neck.

"Where the heck is Luigi?" He grumbled, rubbing Saphire's head.

"Dylan…" The little princess whimpered.

"It's okay, Saphi." Dylan assured her, kissing her forehead again. "I'm here."

Suddenly Luigi burst through the front door and Dylan looked at him.

"Why didn't you get my distress signal earlier?" He asked the green clad plumber.

"I need to get that fixed." Luigi explained, picking up Misty.

"Oh, well let's hurry." The blonde haired boy replied, picking up the eight-year-old princess.

Luigi and Dylan ran out of the house and placed them in the back seat of the go-kart. The green clad plumber and the blonde haired boy got in the front. Luigi drove off and headed for the hospital. Several minutes later they arrived and they hurried inside with them. Nurse Kelly escorted them to the room. Misty and Saphire had to have stitches and blood transfusions, but other than that, they survived as well as the other victims…all but a Toad. The murderesses were never caught, but in the end everything was okay and the victims got to go home.

THE END for now.

* * *

NOTE: Hope this was a good ending. I doubt it though. My heart is hurts and it is broken. Almost two years with my first boyfriend and I dumped him. I feel sad.


End file.
